


I'm the one who gripped you tight and fucked you into submission.

by Quamquam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting and bruising and all that good stuff, D/S ish, M/M, PWP, Tie!Kink ish, TopDom!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quamquam/pseuds/Quamquam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to be taught a lesson about who's in charge here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the one who gripped you tight and fucked you into submission.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a tumblr post which I hope the author won't mind me borrowing.  
> Warning: Unexpected/rough sex - if you interpret this as dub-con then be careful!  
> Enjoy!

**I’m the one who gripped you tight and fucked you into submission**

 

A flutter of wings surprised Dean in the dark motel room and he turned around. There was barely enough time for his brain to comprehend that it was Castiel before he was thrust into the cracked wall, his back slamming hard against it.

“Cas?” he grunted, painfully reminded of the time in the alley when Castiel had beaten him and prayed this wouldn’t be a repeat.

Castiel grabbed each of Dean’s wrists and slammed them above his head with the divine force of heaven, pinning him there as Dean wriggled in his grasp.

“What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?” punctuated Cas, his voice low with anger, announcing each syllable by cramming Dean further into the wall until Dean swore.

“Cas?” he choked out, winded.

“How could you be so _stupid_?” Cas hissed into Dean’s face. They were so close that the word’s force tickled Dean’s own mouth and he crinkled his eyes in defiance, yet was unable to keep the guilt from his face.

“I make my own decisions, Cas,” he spat, aware of the heat and force of Castiel’s body against his. He was feeling very overpowered, pinned between a wall and the full fury of an angel.

“You should have _consulted_ me,” Castiel hissed, again his voice dangerously low.

“You’re not the boss of me,” Dean argued, a vain attempt at bravado. He instantly knew he’d made a mistake.

“We’ll see about that,” Castiel said dangerously. Dean saw the flames in his eyes for just a moment before Cas leaned in impossibly  closer and crammed his lips onto Dean’s, who huffed in surprise.

He wiggled his arms uselessly against Castiel’s grip and in return Castiel made the kiss harder, his lips bruising into Dean’s who made a whimper with was definitely not unmanly.

Dean ripped his mouth away with a turn of his head. “What the hell are you doing?” he demanded, panting, not looking at the rage he knew was in Castiel's face. Castiel breathing place matched his own as he replied “I’m asserting my dominance.” Dean’s eyes widened at his bluntness. He was about to explain (1) Castiel was definitely _not_ Dean’s boss and (2) there were _other_ ways of asserting authority but Castiel adjusted his arms so that both Dean's wrists were pinned by one hand and he used the other to pull Dean's chin back to face him. Castiel leant back into the kiss, determination written in his face. His tongue licked into Dean’s mouth and he almost bit down in surprise. The kiss was insistent from Castiel’s end and Dean struggled to reclaim control. Their tongues fought it out for a moment, but Castiel was the ultimate victor when he withdrew and clamped his teeth down on Dean’s bottom lip, which choked out a moan from the bitten. Dean thought he almost saw the fucker _smile_ as Castiel continued to suck and nibble on his lips and _fuck_ they would be swollen soon. It hurt _just_ below the threshold of too much but was enough to show Dean that Castiel really wasn’t messing around with this whole in control thing.

It was also enough to send a swell of blood straight to Dean’s dick and _fuck where was this going Cas?_

Castiel moved his head lower and began mouthing at Dean’s neck, sending an electric shiver down his back, coupled with Castiel's hand grabbing his hip bone possesively and holding him in place.

“What are you doing?” he barely choked out, head titled back automatically to allow Castiel access.

“I’m making sure you remember this _conversation_ tomorrow, Dean.” Castiel replied, his voice thick and with that he latched onto a patch of Dean’s neck and _sucked_ like a damn vampire. Dean grunted and dropped his head against the wall. He would definitely remember this, he thought as he felt a large purple bruise erupt under Cas’s unforgiving lips.

After a few painful yet fucking _hot_ moments, Castiel’s mouth smacked away from Dean’s neck, ending the task with a lick of his tongue. He brought his eyes back up level with Deans and asked, “ _Have I sufficiently persuaded you?”_ Dean grabbed a shard of his dignity and shook his head.

“You don’t _own_ me, Cas,” he reminded him. Castiel positively growled and attacked Dean’s mouth again. Dean’s already-bruised lips protested under the assault and his neck joined the symphony, but at the same time he could feel his legs turning to jelly as Castiel pressed his entire body against his. it only served as a reminder that Dean was powerless against him. _That’s actually kinda hot,_ Dean thought. He’d never been so completely at the mercy of a partner before... _Is that where this is going?_ he wondered briefly before his brain switched off in favour of concentrating on the way Castiel’s tongue seemed to be trying to map out his mouth, sweeping across his teeth, tickling the roof of his mouth and winning the battle with his tongue. Castiel drew his mouth away with a nip on his lip, which was a fraction away from bleeding.

“Are you still not _persuaded,_ Dean?” he asked again and his voice sounded like someone had force fed him broken glass.

“No.” Dean coughed out, noticing his didn’t sound much better.

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s wrists and took a breath which was almost like a bird puffing itself up.

“You _will_ submit to me, Dean,” he promised, voice broken, eyes flashing angrily and sincerity dripping across every word. The lamp light flickered with the words and Dean could _feel_ the power Castiel possessed in the confines of the room.

Oh boy, he was in trouble. In more ways than one because that was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Fucking angels.

Castiel finally released Dean’s wrists, but apparently there was no rest for the wicked as he stepped away and shoved Dean by the shoulders, who gave way easily seeing as his legs had already jellified under Castiel's hands. He groaned slightly at the forced of Cas’s hands pressing on his shoulders and Dean looked up at Castiel, seeing the light shining from his eyes.

“Cas,” he moaned, not quite sure what he wanted to say.

“Unless you have changed your mind Dean, I think you know what to do.” Castiel commanded above him. Dean’s eyes snapped forward and focused on the strain of Cas’s pants, mirroring Dean’s own discomfort. He knew what to do alright. Hoping to god he hadn’t interpreted wrongly, Dean reached his hands forwards and began to fiddle with the buttons and zipper of the pants. Castiel made an appreciative hum above him when Dean finally made contact with Castiel’s cock, stroking it lightly through the material of his boxers. Castiel squeezed his shoulders impatiently and Dean got the message, releasing it from its cage and watched it spring out. Castiel’s grip tightened and he murmured ‘good’. Dean decided that although Cas may be in control here, it didn’t mean he had to obey to the letter just yet. Instead he licked ever so teasingly across the head of his cock, making Castiel huff. He continued to tease, running his tongue along the underside, pausing to focus on the tip. Castiel let out a tiny grunt but quickly regained himself. Castiel grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled his head back, glaring at him.

“Do you not understand _the lesson I’m trying to teach you?_ ” he said angrily. Dean looked up into his eyes and gave his best mock-innocent smile. Castiel’s brown furrowed.

“The lesson is that you obey _me,_ so if I want you do something, then you _do it,"_ he hissed and simultaneously used Dean’s hair to drag him back towards his cock which was waiting angrily. Dean’s follicles both protested and rejoiced and he opened his mouth pliantly, taking Castiel in properly this time, feeling the weight of his thick cock in his mouth, enjoying the subtle noises he dragged out of Cas when he flickered his tongue dangerously across the head or danced it along the length.  Cas’s hand was still fisted in his hair, pushing him into a rhythm which Dean soon mimicked and he couldn’t help but moan when Castiel pushed him that little bit harder until he reached the very limit of his throat. Then suddenly Castiel dragged him off his own cock in one slick movement and tilted Dean’s chin up towards him. Dean could feel his own saliva painting his parted lips, which he knew were swollen as he looked towards Cas, who tucked himself neatly away.

“Have I convinced you yet?” Castiel asked him, moving Dean’s head side to side and admiring it at different angles.

“Still not in control of me,” he retaliated, which earned him a tug of his hair. His voice was cracked from taking Cas in his mouth and he swallowed.

“Are you _quite sure_ about that?” Castiel asked from above. Dean nodded and with that, Castiel yanked him upright again with the strength of an other-worldly being and Dean swayed on his feet, supported by Cas’s arms which snapped to his shoulders.

“Then I see we are _not finished,_ ” he said, crowding in close again and fuck, his voice was like sex drizzled over Dean and his cock was desperate to be touched but he had a feeling Cas wasn’t going to indulge that.

“You look nice like this,” Castiel said, swiping a finger across Dean’s spit-slicked lips. “aroused is a good look on you Dean. I might have to keep you like this more often.” Dean’s eyes widened and Castiel gleamed in for another kiss, which was just as dominating. Well if Castiel wanted to assert his dominance all over Dean then Dean was up for that. He gave up trying to fight it and just let Castiel ravage his mouth, only clining on by his fingertips to the edge of the cliff. He was so screwed.

“Now,” said Castiel, breaking away but stare still aimed at Dean’s lips, voice low. “Where do I have you? Up against the wall or on the bed?” and fucking hell if Dean hadn’t just gone and lost the ability to speak.

Castiel seemed to consider for a moment, stroking the bruise on Dean’s neck which was forming nicely. He appeared to reach a conclusion and unceremoniously grabbed Dean by the back of his thighs and  lifted him off the floor. Dean had just a moment to be surprised before Cas wielded round and positively threw him on the bed, which protested slightly, but not as much as Dean.

“You can’t do that!” he said, trying to scrabble onto his elbows, but secretly reveling in the fact Castiel was strong enough to manhandle him.

Castiel crawled over him and flattened his body over Dean’s, pushing particularly hard on the hips area and Dean was fucking _panting_ of all things when Cas leaned close to his ear.

“Oh, I think I just did,” he whispered softly into Dean’s ear, which tickled straight down to his cock. The Castiel bit _hard_ on his earlobe and Dean moaned again, clutching desperately at Castiel’s shoulders, which were now free of the trench coat and Dean assumed it was on the floor somewhere.

“If you don’t surrender _now_ Dean, I will fuck you into submission.” Castiel promised against Dean’s mouth. Dean momentarity forgot his own name.

If Castiel said one more thing like that in that sexy voice of his,  Dean was going to cum in his pants. Fucking hell. He couldn’t hold back the strangled moan and Castiel seemed to take this as a signal. His long fingers ran under Dean’s t-shirt and shimmied it up above his head, then traced a teasing finger down the center of his stomach. Then Castiel grabbed one of his nipples and squeezed hard, to which Dean let out a low whine. It was like some sort of fucking on-button and after that, every trace down his stomach feeling like an electric spark which happened to be powering his arousal. But Castiel wasn’t touching him where he most needed it and Dean bet Castiel was just _loving_ that as Dean keened under his breath.

Dean reached up and undid Castiel’s tie with a smooth movement, then turned his head to throw it off the bed, but Castiel grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t discard that, Dean, I have a use for it.” he said and stretched Dean’s arm above his head and brought the other up to join it. Oh shit, Dean thought, he figured it out a moment before it happened and Castiel tied a tight knot with his tie around Dean’s wrists. It wasn’t too restrictive he found, but fucking hell was Cas making sure he knew who was boss. Dean wondered if it was possibly to explode from arousal. But he certainly wasn’t going to admit that he loved it and definitely wasn’t going to beg Cas to touch his cock which was straining inside his jeans. He had a shard of dignity left, just.

“You should really stop doing stupid things Dean,” Castiel purred as he undid the buttons of his own shirt, “or I may have to tie you up more often. Although something tells me you're _enjoying_ this.” Then the little bastard _smirked_ and Dean would have hit him if he wasn't too busy internally squirming with arousla. Castiel shimmied out of the shirt and the white cotton fell to the floor. Dean took in the sight of his lean chest and was once again surprised how much strength was packed into that body when it was pressed against his, Castiel’s full weight ensuring that he couldn’t move when Castiel’s mouth crushed his again, biting and claiming.

Castiel could tie Dean up any time, as far as he was concerned. The heat from Castiel’s chest radiated into him and he could feel both their chests rise and fall as they panted. Dean couldn’t take it anymore and thrust his hips upwards into Castiel’s, desperately searching for friction. Castiel stopped kissing him and leaned up, frowning.

“Don’t. Do. Things. Without. Permission.” he growled and before Dean could process how that was kinda hot, his jeans were on the floor and his boxers nestled alongside them. The cold was a shock but didn’t dampen the relief of the end to his confinement. Castiel didn’t touch him, however and instead took off his own pants, then lay back on top of him naked, biting a little garrison of bruises to match the first.

There was _almost_ friction, but Castiel was staying too still for Dean to get the pleasure he craved and he keened into Cas’s mouth, wordlessly begging for something, _anything._ Castiel drew back and smiled.

“So still think you’re in control then?” he asked smugly. “Still think I’m not completely in charge?” Dean shook his head, but knew that he was _way_ too far gone to even pretend Cas wasn’t completely dominating him. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Guess I’m gonna have to Teach. You. Some. Respect.” he whispered low in Dean’s ear, punctuating the final words each with a thrust of his hips, _finally_ friction that had Dean moaning, unabashed and arching his back into Castiel’s chest. Castiel grabbed Dean's hip bones, still ignoring Dean’s cock which was crying for attention. Instead, Castiel stroked a gentle finger near Dean’s hole, who made an effort to relax.

“Have you done this before?” Castiel asked, tracing his finger in light circles. Dean nodded.

“But I don’t have any…stuff,” he said, surprised by how ruined his voice was.

Castiel looked at him almost incredulously.

“I am an angel of the Lord. I could reduce this entire building to rubble in an instant and you think I can’t conjure up some fucking _lube._ ” Hearing those words in that voice had Dean groaning and, god, Castiel should swear more often. Castiel proved the strength behind his words, holding Dean’s hip even tighter and fuck he was going to have a hand-shaped bruise there to match the mark on his arm.

True to his word, the finger exploring Dean’s opening became slick and wet and Dean gasped as the very tip entered.

“Impatient?” asked Castiel. Dean had given up all aspiration to remain in control and nodded wantonly. Castiel smiled.

“Well, Dean. I don’t want to cause any permanent damage, so I guess we’ll just have to wait until you’re ready.” he said, still swirling gently around the rim. Dean had lost his sense of shame somewhere with his clothes and moaned.

“Oh yes,” Castiel said, almost _conversationally,_ “I rather like you like this. Spread out and completely at my mercy.” Dean couldn’t disagree.

The next ten minutes were simultaneously the best and worst of his life.  Castiel’s clever fingers gently working open his hole, slowing adding more and scissoring him open while Dean watched, faced screwed up in what started as pain but ended with pleasure and a desperate need to be _filled._ But Castiel was fucking _evil,_ growing whenever Dean tried to lower his hands to touch his cock, which was _aching_ for contact. Finally, Castiel seemed to deem Dean to be ready and drew himself along Dean’s body again, ensuring his arms remained pinned to the bed and Castiel began to line up with Dean’s hole and Dean wanted Cas in him _now._ He made this verbally clear and in that moment Castiel looked like he was some sort of _god,_ staring down at him with the power of heaven.

“What was that about me not having authority?” he said, teasing Dean’s opening with just the very tip of his cock and Dean keened, trying to thrust up into it, which only earned him having his hips retrained by a strong hand.

“Oh god, Cas, _please.”_ Castiel seemed to finally give in and in one swift movement, he completely bottom out, thrusting so hard Dean was pushed up the mattress and he realised why Castiel had been so diligent because there was no time to adjust when Castiel started thrusting absolutely mercilessly. Dean just wrapped his legs around Castiel and clung on for dear life, as Castiel flowered more bruises into his arms and Dean could do nothing but helplessly moan a long stream of profanities into Castiel’s mouth which was just brushing his.  

“See?” said Cas, running teeth along Dean’s neck, “You can be so good when you want to be.” Castiel bit down hard on Dean’s neck and Dean thought about all the bruises that would be there to remind him tomorrow, as if he could ever forget this. He closed his eyes and saw the dazzling fireworks display behind them and this must be what fucking _heaven_ feels like (literally) and he just kept groaning. He flitted through every profanity he knew but none of them conveyed his _need_  properly until he just settled on repeating Castiel’s name over and over like some goddamn sex prayer. And then Cas’s thrust hit his prostate and he was completely lost and there was nothing in the world except Cas’s consistently relentless thrusts; the stubble burn on his face and neck and Cas’s own praises above him.

“Ugh Cas _please,_ ” he begged, meeting Cas’s thrusts, desperate for friction. “C’mon.”

Castiel’s pounding slowed down slightly and he once again leant to Dean’s ear.

“Do you accept it?” he said dangerously low, voice nearly as wrecked as Dean’s yet somehow more controlled. “Do you accept that you are _mine_ and you _do as I say_?”

“Yes!” moaned Dean finally, yes he goddamn accepted that he was completely at Castiel’s mercy and he was so much more powerful than Dean could ever understand.

“Good. I thought you might come to that conclusion,” he said, speeding up again, still ignoring Dean’s cock which _hurt_ from desperate arousal. “If you could fucking see yourself Dean, you look so _wrecked._ ”

“Cas, please,” he whimpered through his moans. Castiel just kissed him harder, pressed down on his arms harder. He thrust three final times, deeper, more drawn out and jarring Dean’s prostate and reducing him to a moaning mess (if he wasn’t that before) and each thrust was punctuated by a word, forming “No. Fucking. Way.” and Castiel came hard with a shout that coincided with a lamp bursting in a spectacular display of power which had Dean so far-gone he couldn’t even think.

“ _Come for me Dean,”_ Castiel whispered low in his ear and that was just too fucking much and Dean came all up his own chest, panting and moaning at relief of release finally. Castiel pulled out, untied Dean and leant down beside him.

“So what are you going to do next time you want to do something stupid?” he asked, aggression softened by him stroking Dean’s cheek.

“I’ll ask you first.” Deanreplied, panting.

“Good. And why’s that?” he demanded. Oh so he was going to make him say it.

“Because I submit to you.” he replied.

 

\---

Thank-you for reading. This is my first NC-17 writing and is unbetad, so I hope it's okay.

 

 


End file.
